In my copending application referred to above, I disclosed a simplified slide switch in which a unitary molded housing member includes a horizontal top portion within which is retained a sliding contact spring member. The top portion spans the narrow intermediate portion of an I-shaped terminal board on which are mounted a plurality of stationary contacts that are selectively bridged by the sliding contact. The housing includes thin, yieldable side skirts which extend downwardly from opposite sides of the housing and adjacent the opposite sides of the narrow intermediate portion of the terminal board. The bottoms of the side skirts have inwardly extending barbs which slidingly engage the undersides of the edges of the intermediate portion of the terminal board, thus holding the housing on the base member and permitting sliding motion therebetween. The terminal board includes mounting means for mounting the switch on appliances or other apparatus.